


Argument Makeup

by animewolfbear_15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Mildsmut, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, dragneel, foreplay(?), heartfilia, mildargumentiguess, nalumildsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfbear_15/pseuds/animewolfbear_15
Summary: It had been a month or two since Natsu and Lucy fought. A big one. Lucy was exhausted from taking multiple jobs in a row and just wanted some time alone, but Natsu wanted to do more jobs or at least spend time with her.(See what happens!)((All credit for characters and Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima))
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Natsu x Lucy





	Argument Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Second story on this platform!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> May edit in the future.
> 
> ((All credit for characters and Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima))

It had been a month or two since Natsu and Lucy fought. A big one. Lucy was exhausted from taking multiple jobs in a row and just wanted some time alone, but Natsu wanted to do more jobs or at least spend time with her.

The fight was a small one to start with and then Natsu, accidentally, said something terrible. Something unforgivable. He said he wished he never met her in the first place. He wished he never went to Hargion and met her then brought her to Fairy Tail. He wished he never met someone as weak as her in his life.

Once he realised what he said, he tried to take it back, but it was too late. She was angry and upset. She threw him out of her apartment and locked anyway he could get in. She locked the windows first and then the doors.

Around two months later, she was able to calm down her crying each night. Meaning she was slowing running out of tears.

She became colder to others. The same goes for Natsu.

The guild hated to see them like this. They wished they knew what happened or how to help, but what could they do when Natsu had gone back to his old habits and Lucy was hardly ever there. The only reason she would be there would be for jobs or a strawberry smoothie.

Although things had gone back to how they were in the past, Natsu did pick up something new and only Mira knew about it. He would go to the guild early to have a strawberry smoothie. The same recipe Lucy usually has, so he would feel as close to her and the memories he had with her as he could.

He missed her, extremely, and he kept asking why the hell he is and was so damn stupid he could be to let out a lie. A stupid and harmful lie. He knew his Luce wasn’t weak or stupid. He knew it very well. He, usually, got a front-row ticket to see it.

He loved and still loves everything about her. Her company, her voice, her attitude, her likes and dislikes. He was pretty much obsessed with her and yet... he ruined it dearly.

He missed hearing and seeing the things he loves about her, there’s no doubt about it.

One day, when he was having a strawberry smoothie, Lucy came earlier than usual. She froze when she saw him and he just stared at her, longingly.

She could see how much he missed her so she went to him.

“A strawberry smoothie? That’s not what you usually have... I think.”

“Yeah... It’s a new habit. I got it from you...”

“Natsu... I can tell you miss me... I can see it in your eyes. Not to mention, you’re hardly ever at the guild. How you’re doing what you used to.” She begins. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine...” He says. He soon tries to smile as much as he can. “See?”

“Natsu. That can’t fool me. It never has.”

“I just miss you, but I don’t deserve you at all. Not even as a friend... I messed our up friendship, remember?”

“Natsu... I know now that you didn’t mean those things. It’s obvious. Besides, I miss you too.”

He looks at her and leans in, pressing his lips on hers. He puts his left hand on her face and his right hand, gently, on her waist. She slowly, but surely, kisses back. Her arms snaking around his neck and entangling in his salmon locks.

Their actions soon make them closer than before. Well, almost.

They had to break apart from the loss of air. He gulps while she smiles internally and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“I guess that inevitably broke out friendship, but hopefully, you’ll take me as your girlfriend?” She asks.

“Fuck yes, Luce! Oh, how I love you to pieces.” He says, with his signature smile. “I’m sorry for what I said...”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Natsu. I’m pretty sure I did within twenty-four hours after our argument. I just didn’t want you to see how I was... that’s why I ignored you.”

“...but I caused your sadness...”

“So? You’re Natsu. The love of my life. I could never stay angry at you whether I like it or not.”

He smiles. “Ok. Can I kiss you again?”

“You don’t have to ask, Salamander.” She teases, slightly out of character which he loves that he can see this side of her.

He starts with a wet, sloppy kiss. She moves to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. He lightly put his hands on her waist, trying not to hurt her in any way.

She snaked her hands down his arms to his hands and squeezed them, making them roughly grip onto her waist. She gasps into his mouth, pleasurably. She breaks the make-out and he follows her lips for more. She chuckles, both from him trailing for her lips and from the hard-on that was slowly growing.

“Natsu... if you wanna carry this on, we’re gonna have to go somewhere less public and not in front of kids.” She mentions, with a seductive smirk.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.” He says, resting his forehead on hers and trying to focus on her, but failing miserably. God, what she did to him.  
——  
The blonde swiftly fiddled with her keys and unlocked her door while the pinkette kissed her neck. He stopped when he heard the door click, smirking on her skin.

She grabbed his larger hand in her small ones and pulled him in, stopping to close the door. Once the door was closed and she had turned to face him, Natsu pushed her against the door and pulled her into a rough and wet kiss. Their tongue’s clashing in a heated kiss.

The salmon head placed his hands in her thighs, indicating for her to jump. Getting his point, she quickly locks her arms around his neck and jumps into his arms. He breaks their kiss and starts to peck and lick the blonde’s neck and shoulder. Moans erupted from her, drowning his ears.

Somehow, they had moved to her bedroom without any mind in it. Like their bodies moved by themselves, saying they were ready for this. Ready for them to become one after years of being friends, best friends.

They flopped onto her bed, not breaking the kiss once, and soon realise that they were already half-naked, with underwear still on. It frustrated him when he realised she had her bra, panties and skirt. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, they were filled with lust and love.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, in wonder.

“Of course! I love you and I guess I always have. You know, I think you’re my soulmate.” She trails off, wondering if he knew what a soulmate was. She was answered by a smirk and a quick kiss.

“It’s highly possible. I think you’re mine too!” He says, smiling his ass off.  
——  
The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through her curtains. Her head was rested upon his bare chest while her leg was stretched over his legs. His right arm was wrapped around her upper body while he eyed her from above, smiling.

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open to see her room a mess, she rolled her eyes for a second.

“Are you awake now?” Natsu asked, voice slightly scratchy.

“Oh yeah, I am! How are you?” She asked, shyly.

“I should be asking that to you or haven’t you noticed?”

“Hmm? Noticed what?”

“The marks that are on your body!”

“Ooh!” She sat up. “What about you them?”

“Eh. They just say that I’m taken and I’m yours, right?”

“Mmm~” She moans, sitting on his stomach. “Round two?”

He smirks and chuckles, “Fuck yes!”  
——  
They walked towards the guild, hand in hand. They were nervous, that’s a given. It’s been a week since they have gotten together and they were only now going to tell the guild.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She sighed, nervously. “Hopefully. God. What’re they going to think? Are they gonna ask what that fight was about?”

“If they do, we’ll just say it doesn’t matter or that we just don’t remember. Or we could tell them what happened.”

“No! They’ll hate you! I don’t want that! You don’t need the hate because you’re such an amazing person.” She exclaims.

“But... I’m not really if I said those things...”

“Natsu. I swear to god. You were just frustrated, besides it doesn’t matter anymore. It was just a big step to make us realise how much we are meant to be together. So please don’t beat yourself up about it.” She explains.

“I won’t. Thanks, Luce. What would I do without you?”

“I think we know what you would be doing if I weren’t here... sadly.”

They had just arrived at the guild doors, pushing them open together, they saw a rowdy guild enjoying their time. They both took a deep breath and walked in fully.

“Hey, Minna!!” They exclaimed.

The guild just looked at them for a bit and cheered. “Lucy and Natsu are here, together!”

“Yeah...” The blonde says, now looking at her dorky boyfriend.

He notices and leans down, planting his lips on hers. She smiles into the kiss while returning it. Everyone is shocked, except for one person. Mira, was there watching them kiss the first time. She just keeps in her fangirling and smiles at them, happily.


End file.
